


Adult Mutant Bisexual Incestious Ninja Turtles Part 1

by Miss_Trickster69



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Cock Worship, First Time, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Romance, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M, Turtles are 18 and over, everyone is 18 and older, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Trickster69/pseuds/Miss_Trickster69
Summary: Usagi has a big birthday present for his boyfriend Leonardo, but what happens when Splinter catches them? Will he punish... or participate?
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo/Miyamoto Usagi, Leonardo/Splinter (TMNT), Leonardo/Splinter/Miyamoto Usagi, Splinter/Miyamoto Usagi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Adult Mutant Bisexual Incestious Ninja Turtles Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> What’s up my fucked up boyfriends and girlfriends? I have tons of new ideas and I’m ready to write some of these fucked up yet hot as fuck fantasies. This story and the next are based on one of my favorite masturbation photos done by Baka Meganekko. I’ll put the link to it here -> https://inkbunny.net/s/1336749. This collection of stories will be based around that and other photos. The next story will be about the other brothers sexcapade. Every character involved is either 18 or older. Alright, enough of that, time for the fun.

Adult Mutant Bisexual Incestious Ninja Turtles Part 1, The son, the boyfriend and the old flame.

TMNT series Part 1: Splinter, Leo, Usagi.

It was a warm Tuesday evening that involved a dark fog in the city New York. The streets were bustling with commuters and many other pedestrians at the moment. But unbeknownst to these regular everyday people was that just under their feet, in the city's sewers, there were some mysterious and unnatural individuals who for obvious reasons couldn’t be seen by most on the surface. If one were to be down there right now they would flee in terror due to the shrieks and chimes that were echoing throughout the sewers. These noises belonged to not a man nor woman, but it in fact belonged to some humanoid creatures. Upon a glance you would think they were monsters, but if you got closer and got to know them, you would know that’s not what they are. They are in fact animals, four turtles, one rat and one bunny rabbit. And those shrieks and chimes? Well it turns out it's just laughter and the clinking of bottles. 

The turtles are freaks to most, but to us, they are Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The four turtles used to be normal until one day they were doused with ooze that turned them into humanoids. They would have likely died if not for the rat who was also infected by the same ooze. This rat who was older would adopt the turtles as his sons and raise them. He is their father, master and sensei, known as Master Splinter. Splinter was owned as a pet by his late master who he copied and was able to learn the ways of ninjutsu and more through. He has taught his sons the same and more and their life would never be the same. The turtle brothers have been through so much and have had many adventures, there's too many to count. Today was a new adventure, today marks 21 years since the eventful day. They were no longer the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, because after today, they could be referred to as the Adult Mutant Ninja Turtles. They were no longer kids, and this is the story will prove just that. The brothers were getting wasted off many types of alcohol with it being their 21st birthdays. The four turtles were all 21 now and their father is now 45, which is still a wonderful age. 

The group was drinking more than the average person but it goes without saying that they are not average. The ooze has given them all strengths in certain areas, one of these new areas being alcohol intake, with more abilities to come later on. The brothers were drunk (but still had normal rational thought due to the ooze) and so was their master as well as their guest. Yeah, how could we forget their guest, Usagi Miyamoto, the 24 year old bunny samurai from a different dimension. He decided to “randomly visit” the sewer dwelling ninja family and had impeccable timing due to it being their birthday. He even had some special alcohol from his dimension that he carried around which they all shared. 

It was getting late and they all felt it was time to wrap things up. Mikey cleared the table and had no problem with doing all of the cleanup. Don and Raph mentioned that they were heading up to the garage to work on the battle shell and other stuff. Splinter decided to lie down in the living room and try and digest all of the food, cake and alcohol he just consumed. Usagi said goodbye to everyone and Leo mentioned he was going to head to the portal area with Usagi and see him off. Everyone started doing what they said they were going to do. Splinter was falling asleep when something caught his eye that instantaneously woke him up. Before the door to the sewers could close, Splinter could’ve sworn he saw his eldest son forcefully grab their guest’s left asscheek. Splinter felt a twitch in his nether regions after what he saw. He gets up and slowly and stealthily follows behind. As Splinter steps out, Mikey finishes and realizes he’s all alone. So he decides to go hop on the tv’s internet and surf the web for some porn. 

(End of joint section. Beginning 1st separate part)

To most it seemed Leo was being a good friend and host to his guest by walking him out, and while that is true, most didn’t know how deep it was. The bunny had in fact not come randomly on to their home on this special day, how could he not be there for Leonardo, his boyfriend’s birthday? The others had no idea about the secret relationship between the two friends. Everyone assumed that they were just close because of their adventures together. It was actually on an impromptu adventure that Leo was forced into where these two hooked up. These two were 18 and 21 at the time when the hybrid of the Damino’s son and dragon sent the turtles across different dimensions. Leo ended up having to save a prince and others along with Usagi while in this dimension. 

One night while camping out, the two got to talking and Leo revealed his struggles with bisexuality and Usagi revealed to his best friend that he himself is gay and they revealed their feelings for each other. The two friends solidified their new relationship with many kisses and some handjobs. Since then they have been a couple and they were deep in love. Today was a special day, as today would be the day they finally have sex together. They've done lots of oral and handjobs, but today they were finally going to fuck each other in the ass. Leo would finally lose his virginity, unlike Usagi who lost his a few years ago to a different man, or animal in his case. They had been talking and walking for a while before coming to their secret spot. A tiny and dark sewer alcove that was gated off with steel bars. A used mattress and a chair with the seat hollowed out sat on the dirty yet warm sewer floor, all of which is used by the two lovers. 

Leo turned around and was pulled into a kiss by his boyfriend. It was ended by Usagi who said “Happy Birthday Leonardo.” They came together, kissing once again. While making out, Leo pulled his boyfriend’s top over his head and the rabbit pulled his boyfriends belt off while kicking off his shoes. Leo started feeling up his boyfriend’s chiseled and well toned chest, earning several moans from the rabbit. Usagi caressed his lover's chest and shell, loving the feeling and creases of his boy’s abs and hard exterior, eventually running his hands over his butt and slipping a finger inside. Leo purred at the feeling and dug his hands into his lover’s pants. He felt his tail and bunny ass and slipped his thick digit in there, like he had many times before. He pulled Usagi’s pants down, feeling his 11.5 inch dick slap against his abdomen. “I haven’t jizzed in 7 days, I’ve been waiting for this. I’m going to paint you and these walls in my spunk. And you better have cleared your night cause I laced the alcohol I brought with ecstasy and you were guzzling it down like the drunken whore you’re about to be.”

He was about to get on his knees and suck him off when he heard, “What an unexpected surprise.” Leo and Usagi’s attention shot over to the very sneaky and fake angry Master Splinter, who just caught his son and guest getting too handsy with each other. Splinter was always hard to read so it was difficult to guess what he was thinking right now. Leo thoughts went to being kicked out of the house for performing gay acts and removed from the family. He also felt that Splinter would perform some ancient form of martial arts and kill his boyfriend on the spot just to make feel worse. Leo had thoughts going a mile a minute. Usagi had different thoughts, like how long he had been there silent or if he remembers what they did years ago in battle nexus and if things were any different. Splinter was initially upset at what he found and he still portrays that emotion, yet he finds it funny that his son is just like him, horny, gay and at some point has hooked up with the bunny. He often thinks back to that night because it brings him joy and pleasure, and he should have guessed his son was involved now with the rabbit. 

Leo, his son. His fearless, strong, cute, sexy son was caught red handed and he decides to have fun with this. Splinter has recently been a bit of a horn dog lately (or horn rat?) and he’s been much more horny lately. Lately he’s started feeling emotions towards his sons. These are emotions that sensei’s should not have for their students, and more importantly a father towards his sons. But every time he thinks about it, his worries shrink and his dick grows. He always reminds himself that they are his adoptive kids, they share no blood so it wouldn’t that big an issue if he could just take his rat cock and fuck them senselessly, and fuck senselessly as well. And lately, he’s been jerking off to these thoughts. He thinks about interrupting Mikey’s video games and hopping on his joystick. He thinks about disciplining his hot head of a son/cock tease Raphael by fucking him and having his student begging him to cum after learning his lesson. He’s thought about offering a new hypothesis to Donatello, what happens when you mix a mutant turtle’s and a mutant rat’s cum together?

But most of all, he wanted to take his star pupil, his oldest, the one who has become a better martial artist than him, the one who gives him the most wet dreams and is the reason why he started acting fucked up in the first place. His beautiful, illegitimate son who stood before him with his big, majestic, hard, aching cock out about to fuck his bunny lover and probably fill him with thick, delicious, copious amounts of cum, Leonardo. 

“Fa… Master Splinter it’s not what it looks like.” Leo tried to lie. 

“Don’t try lying to me my son, I know exactly what’s going on. You were going to whore yourself out to our once esteemed, now unwelcome guest and let him get off on you and then abandon you and only contact you when he needs a slut’s booty call. Well that’s not going to happen. He’s going to fuck off and you and I are going to have a serious talk back at the lair.” Splinter fake angrily explained.

“No Splinter-san, it’s not like that at all. Your son and I are in a relationship” Usagi said, his dick pulsing with thoughts of his past encounters with the rat master. 

With a scowl, Splinter replied “Stop with this bullshit you home wrecker. I should teach you a thing or two about-” he was cut off by his boner causing son. 

“Master Splinter, father. I know this must be hard to understand and may upset you. But Usagi is telling the truth. We’re in an almost three year long relationship. There’s so much history between us. He’s my boyfriend and I’m his. He loves me and I really love him.” Leo said. To seal the deal, he and Usagi kissed for 10 seconds long. He thought that was proof enough. Though not enough for Splinter. 

“Alright my son. If you love him so much, then I want you to show it.” Splinter said. 

“How?” Leo asked. 

“Give him a blowjob.”

Silence filled the sewer air. Both Leo and Usagi are shocked by what the rat just said. Though Usagi was very turned on by his old flame and was ready for such an act. “Wh..what?” Leo asked, stunned. 

“You claim you love him, then suck him like a true boyfriend. I want you to let him know how much you care about him with his dick in your mouth and I’m going to stay here and watch.” Splinter said, a smile creeping to his face. “Do it or I shall forbid you from leaving the lair without me.” Leo now didn’t have a choice. He had to suck Usagi off. He loves sucking Usagi off but could he do it in front of his father? Sure he might've thought about it but he never thought he’d ever do it. He sank to his knees and got right to his lover’s penis. “I want you to suck his cock with love. Make him fill your mouth with love juice.” Splinter said. 

Leo couldn’t believe what his mentor, teacher, master and more importantly, father was saying to him right now, and he couldn’t believe he himself was getting turned on by it. To satiate his lust, he dived mouth first into Usagi’s crotch, tasting his boyfriend's sweet pillar, hoping to receive his salty nectar. 

Leo did what he always does, full & fast head bobs on Usagi’s cock, trying to get that cream to come out faster. Usagi just stared down at his boyfriend as he didn’t want to look in the eyes of the Sensei Splinter. He brought his hand to Leonardo San’s actual head and gently rubbed it while receiving this amazing service. He loved Leonardo San’s blowjobs because he got him off fast and he was able to fill his love with his seed, but he sometimes wished they were longer because he, like many, enjoys the long period of time of a head on your cock. He never expressed this emotion with his boyfriend but he felt fine without it. Master Splinter though is a different story. He knows how a man really likes it and he can tell by Usagi’s slight change in facial expressions that he prefers a slower, drowned out blowjob. Something he’s all too familiar with. He could tell his son needed practice in his cock sucking skills and he was ready to lend a hand. 

Leo was enjoying the cock in his mouth and was saddened when it left his mouth. He looked to Master Splinter who was pushing away his boyfriend. “That was pathetic, my son. You obviously need more practice and guidance in the ways of pleasuring a man and the art of cock sucking. I feel that you should get some visual help. So here’s what’s going to happen my son. You’re going to stand to the side and watch me as I properly suck off Usagi. Watch and learn from someone who is a master of cock sucking.” Before Leo could say something, his father was already on his knees, his long rat tongue swirling around the head of Usagi’s penis. Leo was so confused and aroused, watching his father work his tongue up and down his boyfriend's shaft, his mouth sucking each ball of his sack and slowly enveloping his penis. 

Leo never would have believed his father was gay or maybe bisexual himself & he never thought he’d watch his father blow his boyfriend. He also never thought that he would ever be turned on by his father. Sure he’s had sexual thoughts about him before but he thought that it was just a normal thing for a gay/bisexual guy growing up may have sexual thoughts about his father. Heck it didn’t stop at Splinter, but it went to his brothers as well, and not just thoughts but also fantasies. How could he not fantasize about how sexy Donny would look looking up to him from his cock or Raph screaming his name after a contest of who can make the other cum more or 69ing his troublesome yet hottest of the three other turtle siblings Mikey? But now, with what was going on, it opened up a door that could turn those fantasies into realities. And maybe he’d get his biggest fantasy accomplished….. of fucking and sucking and being fucked and sucked by his brothers and father in one giant family orgy. And the start of it all would be this session right here. 

But could Leo fuck his own father and brothers? Yes they are his family but according to Donny’s DNA tests, none of the turtles are bound by blood, meaning by genetics they aren’t brothers but through life they are and always will be. But with Splinter being a rat, it really doesn’t matter if they were to get sexually involved since they definitely aren’t related and wouldn’t really count as incest. But Splinter raised him as his son and pupil, making him not only his master, but his father too. But why did god have to make his brothers and father so sexy and so much of a dick throb? Why did he ever have to get sexually aroused just by sexual thoughts about them? How did his father get so good at sucking cock?

Another question that just plagued his mind is why is his boyfriend so okay with all of this? Did he secretly like this too? Did this debauchery get him going and hungry for more? Does he like his father giving him a hot blowjob right now? Did he like his sucking more than his? So many questions. 

Leo was so lost in thought he snapped back to reality about 10 minutes after his father stopped sucking and witnessed Usagi blow a huge load onto his master’s head. He was amazed that his boyfriend shot such a big load and he was even more turned on when Splinter cleaned Usagi’s cock and himself of cum. Splinter got back up and said “Now my son, take what you’ve just learned and give Usagi another amazing orgasm.” Leo just smiled, his previous thoughts leaving and he squatted down in front of Usagi’s still hard cock. He was about to suck when he heard “Stop.” Leo and Usagi looked at Splinter who was now standing opposite Usagi with Leo between them. “While you suck off your boyfriend my… beautiful as fuck cock tease of a son.” Splinter took and threw off his robe, revealing his beautiful toned gray rat body with a 6 pack and a big, 9 inch hard cock and finished saying “You’re going to take those cock sucking lips and suck me off like the cocksucking whore I apparently raised you to be.” 

Usagi and Leo were shocked with what Master Splinter just did and commanded. Normal people would be disgusted. Leo and Usagi both almost came just hearing the rat’s words. Usagi was hard watching his old flame tell his son to suck him. Leo smiled, knowing his father was confirmed to be as fucked up as him. He took his tongue and did what his father did to his boyfriend to his father, before engulfing his entire cock. Leonardo was actually sucking his master, no sensei… no… father’s cock. His mouth was on his cock! And it was more delicious than he ever dreamed of. He didn’t care anymore. He went up and down, slow and fast sucking his daddy’s dick. He then remembered Usagi and wanted to feel his cock but he didn't want to abandon his father. So he did the next best thing and started handjobbing Usagi. He tried looking up but his mask was in the way, so he quickly stopped sucking to slide his mask around his neck and went back to sucking and watch his father and boyfriend makeout while getting serviced (reference pic here- https://inkbunny.net/s/1336749). 

The three were in heaven now. Usagi and Splinter battled for mouth control, the rat letting the bunny think he’s won let’s his tongue invade his mouth while his son sucked him off. Splinter pulled away, a strand of mixed saliva dripping onto Leo’s head, falling it’s way towards Splinters dick and being sucked into Leo’s whore mouth. “Yes my son. Work my cock, praise it, prove why you’re the cocksucking king.” Splinter said. 

“Oh Splinter-san, you and my boyfriend are so fucking sexy. I love this so much. It reminds me of our time at the battle nexus.” Usagi said, moaning, trying so hard not to cum as he didn’t want Leo to stop working his cock with his masterful ninja fingers. Leo stopped sucking and looked up at the two. 

“The battle nexus? You guys have fucked before?”  
Leo questioned, now wondering how much about his father and boyfriend he didn’t know. 

“Too much talk. Suck off your boyfriend and handjob me while I tell you about why your boyfriend is a slut and whore for cock.” Splinter said. Leo did just that as Usagi blushed. Leo had never been so aroused in his whole life. His father who is usually calm, collected and speaks with a hushed teacher’s voice now echoes in a sultry, demanding voice of dominance that sends shivers down his body and drives him more to the edge of cumming. “He’s even blushing now cause he remembers those nights and knows he is a cock whore.” Splinter expressed. “But anyways. Yes. I have fucked Usagi before and turned him into a cock slut. After that time he saved me from that red dragon slut who is hopefully dead I gave him a reward he’d never forget. He had freshly turned 18 and didn’t understand sexual intercourse or homosexuality. But after one night together he became pro at it. And not just me. Like any other rabbit in heat he ran around fucking and sucking and being fucked by many men, including me, Djinn, the Damino, some citizens, guards and any other combatant willing and ready to give him some dick. There were so many displays of open affection that one year, the battle nexus tournament involved sex and he dominated in that. He ended up losing to me in the championship because he is a slave for me and my dick.” Splinter explained. 

“It’s true Leonardo San, I am a whore for cock, but out of all of the cock I’ve ever interacted with, yours is the best. And while I may be a bit of a slave for your sensei, I will forever love your cock because I love you and don’t feel any other love towards anyone else.” Usagi explained. 

Any normal person after all that would be disgusted and ashamed of the people involved. But Leo wasn’t normal or a person, and his rat father’s cock in his ninja turtle hand was proof of it. But you’d think Leo would be upset knowing his boyfriend has been used as a cum rag by multiple men and his father. But he wasn’t. He was the complete opposite. He was so fucking hard, his dick dripping with pre cum as he thought about his cuckhold dad turning his lover into the whore he is today. He was so in love with the story that he needed both of them right fucking now and he inserted both of the cocks in his slut mouth. “Ohhhhhhhh fuck yes. Leonardo-San baby that feels so fucking good. You’re such a good pupil, taking your sensei’s beautiful cock and mine in your mouth. You are the king of cocksucking.” Usagi proclaimed. 

Leo didn’t hear the comment, he was too busy shoving the cocks in his king of cocksucking mouth together, trying to get them to cum. “Mmmm. You want my hot load filling your mouth don’t you my son? Well Usagi, let’s do it are you ready to cum?” Splinter asked. 

“Yes! I’m ready to cum!” Usagi shouted. 

“Then do it!” Splinter ordered. And with that, they both started cumming, releasing spurt after spurt. Even though it was mixed, Leo could distinctly taste Splinters cum. It was thicker and sweeter than Usagi’s and there was more. It reminded him of his own cum. Maybe when they were affected by the ooze at the time, it had an effect on their reproductive systems? Whatever it was he loved it and needed more. The two finally stopped cumming and Leo polished each of their cocks. After that he stood up and was yanked by Usagi into a loving kiss. Usagi forced his tongue into Leo’s mouth, tasting his and Splinter’s cum and his boyfriend all in one kiss. They stopped and Leo turned to his father. Splinter looked up to his son and said “I’m so proud of you my son. You’re a proper cocksucker just like your boyfriend and I. Now. I think it’s time for you to learn anal. I’m going to bend over and let Usagi fuck me and I want you to watch him and learn.” Splinter said. He turned around and bent over with his palms flat against the wall and his ass up and ready to be plowed. 

“Watch and learn my love.” Usagi said. He kissed Leo on the cheek and walked over to Splinter and Leo walked up to the side to examine this. With how wet and moist his cock already was from the previous blowjob, Usagi was easily able to press against and slide right into Splinter’s asshole, Leo watching intently and intensely the whole time. “Watch closely as I make your father a hot moaning bitch.” Usagi said as he pulled out and slammed back in, causing Splinter to moan out in absolute pleasure. He repeated this same move 10 more times before full on ass fucking him. Leo watched his boyfriend assfuck his master with brutal intensity and passion. He was learning so much from the ass fuck that he felt ready to try it himself. He walked behind his bunny boyfriend’s butt and, without warning or rubbing some form of of lube based liquid on his turtle cock, plunged into Usagi’s ass, earning both pain and pleasure and a quick stop to fucking the rat’s well toned ass cheeks. “Goddamnit Leo-San, that’s wonderful but you need to learn how to lube up. I’ll teach you after we finish fucking.” Usagi said while adjusting to his boyfriend’s cock. It was big but he’s had bigger. 

They both started thrusting, Leo into Usagi and Usagi into Splinter. They were in taboo heaven. Splinter loved being serviced by a cock and loved it more that not only another man but his own son was fucking the guy fucking him. Usagi has never been fortunate enough to fuck and be fucked at the same time, he didn’t want it to stop either, and now he can firmly say he knows what it’s like being the Oreo cream stuck between two cookies. Plus, he is probably the first rabbit in the whole universe that is getting the pleasure of a father rat and his turtle son and that thought alone excites him all the more. Leo was in paradise. Finally, his first ever real asshole. He’s gotten some practice in the past with a fleshlight but he had to share it with his youngest brother Mikey, but he liked experimenting with Mikey (which is a story for another time). But Leo has been dreaming for so long about fucking Usagi, and now he was achieving it while his boyfriend fucked his own slut father. He was so excited by it all he was ready to cum. 

“Usagi, I’m fucking ready to fill you up. Are you fucking ready to accept my hot load? It’s been building up even before my slut father came here.” Leo said. 

“Yes Leonardo-San, fill me up. I fucking love cum and I’ve wanted to feel yours for so long. Fill me up while I fill Sensei Splinter with mine.” Usagi said. 

“Wait, I’m not ready to cum. Give me another minute, please!” Splinter begged. 

Usagi brought his right palm harshly against Splinter's furry asscheek, causing it to jiggle. “Quiet slut, you’re the bitch right now so you’re going to take it and like it.” Usagi said. 

“That’s so hoooooooootttttt.” Leo said as his dick erupted with cum. He came so hard and so much that jizz was squirting from the space between Usagi’s anal ring and Leo’s big fat cock. This caused Usagi to fill the rat up himself. Sadly the rat couldn’t even cum. After ten more seconds of bliss, Leo and Usagi pulled away, their still erect cocks glistening with semen. Splinter was on the floor, ass in the air, cum dripping from his asshole into the sewer water. A wonderful thought came across Leonardo’s new incestual dirty mind. It brought a big smile to his face and a small spurt to his cock. He walked over to Splinter and said “Poor father, didn’t get to cum.” He grabbed his big gray butt cheeks and said “Here, let me help you with that.” He slid his cock right into his master, earning a big moan from him. He just started fucking him. Didn’t think about that it was his father or that his boyfriend was watching, just went up and started fucking. But it wasn’t enough. “Usagi babe, I would love it if you came here and fucked me while I fuck my dad.” And then he went back to fucking. He was happy to feel hands latch onto his green booty so he stopped and moaned as he let Usagi slide into him, getting used to his length. 

“Feel me sliding into you Leonardo-S-“ Usagi was interrupted. 

“For the love of god Usagi, please stop calling me Leonardo San and say either Leonardo or Leo. I’m fucking tired of it and I just want you to say my name normally. If you don’t then I won’t let you fuck me anymore. I love you but please shut the fuck up and call me Leo while we fuck.” Leo said. 

“Yes Leonardo Sa-, I mean Leonardo. Anything for you. But you feel me sliding in with ease? My cum lubricated my cock so it makes it easier to slide in and fuck. Now you know for next time.” Usagi said lovingly. 

“Alright. Great thanks. Let’s just fuck now. I really wanna fuck Master Splinter.” Leo said blandly before sliding into him and out, making Usagi’s cock go in further. Leo wasn’t sure what was up with him and why he was acting like this. All he knew was that he wanted to fuck so badly. It’s like a switch in his head went off. He forgot about everything. His brothers, his history, his ninjitsu, his mutation, everything. The only thing on his mind was fucking and getting fucked. The only people in the world right now are him, his father and the cock in his ass, er.. Usagi. Hell he was forgetting he was there. All he could focus on was his pink turtle prick sliding in and out of his dad’s gray furry asscheeks. It felt like all he ever knew and did was fuck that ass. And he never wanted to stop. He finally snapped out of his trance 15 minutes later when Splinter was shout begging him to stop as he had been ruthlessly fucking him. Splinter already came twice, Usagi came once and was sitting at a wall recovering and Leo was currently shooting an unknown load into him. After he finished cumming he pulled out and shoved his face into Splinter’s ass, rimming him with his tongue and sucking in his recent juices. 

Leo stood up and smacked Splinter’s right asscheek, causing it to jiggle with a slight moan from him. Leo then plopped down onto the ground, recovering from the brutal sex he just delivered. They all just lay down on the concrete siding as they didn’t want to rest in the dirty sewer water. Nothing but exasperated breaths were heard for five minutes. Master Splinter was now standing, staring at the other two, pissed off he hasn’t gotten some ass yet. Usagi lay against the wall, nearly drained. He thinks he only has about two more loads in him. He desperately wishes he had the mutations that Leonardo and Splinter had. He learned on separate occasions that the mutants are able to cum as much as they want and won’t ever run out. The only thing they need is stamina and they definitely have it. If not for the beer, they’d be more active right now. Leonardo was lying on his back, staring straight at the ceiling, happy with himself and with his current situation. He wanted to finally assfuck and be assfucked by Usagi. He’s done just that and has had the pleasure of his father. He was glad that they had this kind of relationship now. But hopefully it’ll go over well with his brothers. But for now he was happy and ready to get up and say goodbye since their time was now over. 

Or so he thought. 

Leo was surprised when a dick was shoved in his ass without his consent (but he didn’t really care about that now) and was more surprised to see it was his father staring at him with hungry eyes and his drooling mouth. “Listen here you daddy fucking tease.” Splinter said causing Leo’s cock to twitch. “I haven’t gotten any ass and Usagi is resting right now. He’s going to watch you get my big rat cock inside you. I don’t care if you’re ready to or not but you’re going to take my cum and like it.” Splinter said before shoving in and out of his son. Finally… he was fucking Leonardo. He’s wanted to dominate every one of his sons assholes and he is now ¼ of the way accomplished. He wanted to make Leonardo moan like a bitch and he wanted to drink in the onlooker watching him dominate his son. He glanced over to see Usagi using one of his loads as he masturbates with both hands and watches the show. Leo was loving this, how could he not? His own father fucking him while his boy toy watches, it just fed into his own perversions. Splinter could tell his son was enjoying his cock, not because he was moaning like a bitch but because his dick was ejaculating over his plastron, coating it with sticky goop, goop that sensei wanted. 

He grabbed his son by his flabby green thighs and flipped them backwards into the sewer water, Splinter on his back and Leo on his padless knees with Splinter’s cock still jammed up his ass in a cowgirl (or turtle whore) sex position. “Ride my cock my son. Ride it and show me you know what it means to be a big gay lover. Ride it and show me all your love.” Splinter said. 

Leo wrapped his arms around the back of his head, pushing himself up and down and said “Yes father. I’ll do anything for you and your cock. I’m so happy to be your cock sleeve. Thank you for your cock!” He kept bouncing himself up and down, building up another load. Usagi almost came just from hearing his soulmate say that, but he wanted to let loose when they did. He decided to use his right hand to finger himself while he used the left to pump himself. Splinter smiled as he listened to his son’s words, knowing they were filled with love, passion and the same incestual desire that he had. “Father may I shoot my cum in your son fucking mouth? I haven’t received a blowjob from you yet and I would for you to drink my cum.” Leo asked, trying to keep himself from jizzing. 

“Yes my son. I would love to drink your semen. And I shall give you one later. But give me your beautiful cum. I want to taste you badly.” Splinter ordered. Like a good and obedient son, Leo rocketed his semen across his master’s chest and into his mouth. It lasted for ten seconds and while Splinter was getting his mouth filled by his son’s spunk, he was shooting his own spunk up his son’s ass and Usagi shot his spunk all over his hand, legs, feet and the floor. Usagi cleaned his digits, Leo hopped off & cleaned Splinter’s penis with his tongue and Splinter scooped globs of cum off his chest and into his mouth. Usagi got up, came over and picked up Splinter, trapping him in a bear hug and smooching him deeply. 

Usagi pulled away as Leo approached and said “Leonardo my love, I feel I may have one last load in me before I head off, and I can’t think of a better way for us to do it then to DP your father. That means we’re going to fuck him in his slut ass at the same time. Wrap your arms around us and slide in.” Leo did it with a smile and both lovers could feel each other together confined to the walls of Splinter’s submissive asshole. Splinter moaned like a bitch in heat while getting his ass destroyed. His son would push in while their guest would pull out and vice versa. This went on for 10 minutes until the boyfriend’s stopped for five seconds and then started rapid fire fucking Splinter while they all moaned, about to reach the end. “Leonardo. I’m so happy it ended up this way and I’m glad you finally know how much I care about you both and how much I love you.” Usagi stated. 

“I love you too Usagi. Thank you for showing me how to fuck properly and for helping fuck my father. And Master Splinter, thank you so much for everything. For being my sensei, master, father and now my new lover. Thank you for catching us and forcing me to blow Usagi while you watched like a pervert. Thank you for everything and everything new to come after this!” Leo shouted. 

“I love you too my son. I’m so happy you are in my life, you’re my son and that you are pounding my asshole into oblivion. I am yours forever my son. I look forward to our many future nights spent like this. Now, fill me you two! Give me all of your speeeeeerrrrrrrmmmmmm!” Splinter shouted as he came all over his and Usagi’s chest. This caused him to clench the two’s cocks together and erupt with cum. Splinter moaned as he felt his insides flood with cum and the two kissed over Splinters right shoulder while their huge amount of cum rocket oozed from Splinter’s now sore asshole. 

They finally stopped and pulled out. They were all so tired they collapsed onto their backs in the sewer water, Splinter in the middle. They just laid there, panting, staring at the ceiling and groping each other’s bodies. The boyfriend’s held hands while Splinter held onto Usagi’s big but flaccid dick and Leo’s still hard and big cock as the dirty sewer liquid moved around their bodies. It may be dirty but they were all fucking dirty after what they just did. Life would never be the same for Leo and Splinter, but they knew it would be better now that there were no more barriers between the father and son who would now be able to fuck whenever. Of course it’ll be hard breaking it to the others what their relationship is now but they’ll have to understand and cope with it. 

But it’ll probably turn out okay. Maybe the others will be quite okay with it all. Leo turned to them and said “Best Birthday ever.” The other two moaned in response and lay there for a bit longer. 

Usagi needed to go back home now, especially since he stayed longer than he planned, so the three redressed and Leo sheathed his still erect cock, something Splinter noticed and walked to the portal zone. Before doing the ritual Usagi turned to Leo and brought him into a passionate hug and kiss. “Happy Birthday Leonardo. I love you so much. I’m so happy it turned out this way. Will it be okay if I come back next week? I’d love to see you both again.” Leo and Splinter nodded and kissed him goodbye. Leo told him he loves him too and Splinter said he loves them both. Usagi then turned around, did the ritual and left through the portal. Leo and Splinter smiled and looked at each other. They said nothing as they finally for the first time that night came together and kissed. It wasn’t a kiss that a father gives a son or the kiss of two people that are just fucking, it was the kiss that lovers with an undying love give whether it be now or 20 years later and it’s still the same passion and love every time. 

They lasted for two minutes before pulling away. They knew they would need to tell the others about what has occurred but decided to do so later on. Right now they needed to return home and bathe. They walked to the lair, satisfied, happy with their taboo, and hand in hand, ready for the rest of their incest livelihoods. 

They arrived home five minutes later to a mostly empty living room. Michelangelo was sitting on the couch watching some movie while the other two were nowhere to be found. Leo was about to speak when Splinter stopped him and whispered “The other two are probably still in the garage and your brother doesn’t seem to notice us. And I think you’re going to need some help with your cleaning. Why don’t you come to my room and shower with me and I’ll help you clean yourself properly?” Splinter said seductively with an eyebrow raise. Leo replied with a nod and wink. They silently went into Splinter’s room as Splinter grabbed his son’s left flabby asscheek. They rushed to the shower, madly discarding their belongings and clothes. The water wasn’t even on before Splinter’s naked body was wrapped around Leo’s with his cock in his hairy rat’s ass. 

They would spend the rest of the night in the shower and bed, fucking, making love until dawn… completely unaware of the taboo happening outside the room right now. 

Mikey smiled when he looked at the reflection on the TVs screen, the ones playing the porno, when he saw his father grab his oldest brother by the ass before disappearing into Splinter’s room. He would have jacked off his monster rod after seeing that but it was currently being worshipped by his other two brothers, who were lying down out of sight, as they have been for the past hour, trying to compete for who’s more deserving of his 15 inch meat stick. 

But that’s a whole nother story. One we shall see… soon. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and do let me know how much you came, I love knowing.


End file.
